Biomedical research funded by the NIH in our department depends heavily on NMR as a routine analytical tool. Among the currently supported projects, novel allylboratic reactions are being explored as a convenient entry into a variety of antibiotics and antitumor agents. Total syntheses of numerous synthetic and naturally occurring ionophores are presently in progress. These ion-selective compounds hold forth great promise as antibiotics and as therapeutic agents for the treatment of heart disease. Novel syntheses of deoxyoligonucleotides have been realized. These synthetic deoxyoligonucleotides are utilized in the study of DNA regulatory regions of chromosomes and gene control regions. A new class of chiral boranes have been developed which have demonstrable use for the introduction of asymmetry into prochiral organic molecules. New drugs to alleviate adriamycin cardiotoxicity in the treatment of tumors are also being developed in our laboratories. Finally, a series of molybdenum-sulfido complexes which may mimic nitrogenase enzymes have been discovered and are currently undergoing intense study. The common thread running through all of these diverse research projects is the critical need for routine access to multinuclear Fourier Transform Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectra. At the present time, researchers in our Department have no access to this invaluable tool. This deficiency is at the point where it is severely restricting the types of experiments we can perform within our department. As a consequence, we view the acquisition of this multinuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer as essential for the continued success and development of our NIH-supported research programs.